Trying to Survive
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a genetically manufactured human, busted out of manicore, she now lives in Tok.Jap, one thing led to another and she found another world, in another time, but whos castle does she try to knock off?
1. Chapter 1

hey, i just thought of this crazy idea, you may like it, you may hate it, but here it is, Inuyasha and Dark Angel mix.

* * *

Born in a place that she has always thought of home but really it was a prison camp. There were a handful of kids, some a year younger than her and some a year older than her but they were brothers and sisters. It was all they had, they never knew their parents and they all carried a mark of a barcode on the back of their necks. They were training to be soldiers, and they had heard stories of what happened if they disobeyed a direct order, they would be sent for lock down in solitude down in the basement with the demons. She knew she wasn't a normal human, that the directors of this prison made everyone of them in some twisted and sick mental way. She noticed they had flaws though, they had something wrong with their brains that caused them to have seizures. Her name, none of them really had names but numbers, each barcode a different number, hers was 4962 class X5. The oldest of them all 5012, a male, he looked after them all, and one night he planned for all of their escapes. They were smart and far stronger than the regular humans that guarded them at all hours of day, 12 of them made it out that cold wintery night in Alaska, but now they had been split up and she was living in Tokyo Japan. She went by the name Kagome Higurashi and was living with a woman and the woman's father and the woman's son whose name was Sota. The woman had took her in when she found her waiting in the back of the restaurant that the woman worked at. Kagome thought the woman was nice enough but there was always a guard that Kagome kept up around her, she knew that once word got around and a reward was posted up she would be turned in after all these people had very little with what had happen a while back. They called it the pulse, some bomb was dropped in the year 2011 frying all technology, so people had to start from scratch unless they had money falling out of their ass they were barely scrapping by. It was one day when Kagome was checking out the buildings on their ground, she found herself being pulled to a certain building that she wasn't allowed to go in, she slid the door open and suddenly was grabbed by something pulling her down a hole that had mysterious lights but it was warm.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kagome screamed, suddenly a burst of power came out of her hands and slung whatever had her off. When she reached the bottom of the well she was on one knee and on guard as she threw her head up to look at her new surroundings. She smelt the air, it was surprisingly fresh and clean not like the city she came to know of. She jumped with her cat like reflexes and landed ready in a crouch position, as if she were going to be attacked again. She looked around, it was night time but she could see in the dark, that had become useful, the one thing that had been very useful that they put in her feline DNA, of course she was human but inside that beautiful body of hers was a whole lot of messed up genetic engineered things. She used her feline speed and ran west, not waiting for the thing to come after her again. When she finally chose to slow down she was covered by a forest, but her eyes dilated and focused on a huge castle in the clearing off the way.

_~Two guards, easy enough, I could break in and hack some of this guy's stuff, its got to be some nice pieces worth enough to get my ass a nice place in the city.~ _Kagome thought, she used her speed and dropped the two guards like flies and searched the perimeter, looking for an easy way in.

_~Gottcha.~ _Kagome quickly spotting an open window, she jumped the three stories and landed on the balcony. The lights were out, but she still sneaked around, she found a child asleep in bed, she figured she could get by her with no problem. She made her way across the room when she started to seize.

"Not now," Kagome dropping to the floor and trying to dig her pills out that helped her in time like these. The child in the bed started screaming, guards busted in and then a cold stoic looking man…wait, no, he smelt strongly of dog.

"It's the one who took out the guards at the gate milord, it appears she's having a seizure or something," one guard explained. Another guard was checking her for any weapons she might have been carrying but only found a strange plastic container with pills in it.

"My pills," Kagome reached out,

"Tell this Sesshomaru who you are, what your business is here?" the dog smelling man bending down, Kagome couldn't think, she closed her eyes and started to curl into a ball.

"What is wrong with you miko?" Sesshomaru coldly,

"Lord Sesshomaru, help her," the little girl getting out of bed, he stopped her from getting too close to the woman who broke in. he had sniffed the woman, she carried the scent of a cat, but she didn't look like one, she looked like a pathetic weak human, but that wouldn't explain how she managed to kill two of his strongest demon guards and there wasn't a scratch on her. Sesshomaru got down close to her again, he checked her out,

"You're a demon, they made you, you escaped," the woman mumbled.

"Daddy, please, help her," the little girl cried out, Sesshomaru glanced at the little girl,

_~If you are going to get any answers you will have to save her.~ _his beast explained. Slowly Sesshomaru tried picking her up, she jerked away,

"I've done nothing wrong," she mumbled out. Sesshomaru grabbed her in his one arm,

"If you want to get better then I suggest you stop fighting this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru growled out.

"But you are a demon, I-I need m-my pills-s," the woman trying to talk,

"First, you will explain what is wrong with you," Sesshomaru taking her to his chambers.

"My brain, is m-messed up, s-sometimes I-I break i-into seizures-s, i-if I-I don't g-get my pills, I-I could g-go into a coma and die," the woman closing her eyes. Sesshomaru got her on his bed, he gave her two of her pills and put them in her mouth.

"W-where, am I-I?" the woman asked,

"This Sesshomaru will be asking the questions, you will rest until these seizures stop, you will then answer this Sesshomaru's questions," Sesshomaru coldly and stoically. He looked her over again, she wore strange clothing, not of his time, he checked her for marks and found a barcode on the back of her neck.

_~A strange marking indeed, she isn't from here.~ _his beast explained,

_~Does not appear that way, I wonder why she smells of cat and a miko?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. A couple of hours the woman was fine, the seizures had stopped, her heartbeat had slowed down as if she were sleeping.

"Now you will tell this Sesshomaru what he wants to know, any lying I will scratch, and I do have poison in these claws, why did you break into this castle and how did you get up that high without ropes?" Sesshomaru thinking she was asleep. Slowly she moved to sitting against the headboard of the bed,

"Wow, why not start off easy? Like what's your name?" the woman joking,

"Answer the question!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Fine, I broke in because I needed money, I figured I could get some nice pieces in a place like this, and the rest you already know," the woman explained.

"Woman, you are trying this demon's patience, now answer the question," Sesshomaru lowly.

"You weren't made in that prison? Alright, I am a genetic manufactured human, they put feline DNA in my system, I am not a normal human being, that's how I got in and that's how I killed the two guards," the woman explained.

"That does not explain why you smell of a miko, why do you have seizures?" Sesshomaru sitting in the chair in his room.

"I was born just like any other kid, I never knew my parents, as for the seizures I have a neurological disorder, those pills keep it from happening," the woman explained, she sat up and hung her legs off the bed.

"The marking on the back of your neck, this prison you called it, they did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, its etched into our DNA," the woman explained,

"And your name?" Sesshomaru finally asked. The woman laughed,

"Now you want to know my name? It's Kagome Higurashi," the woman rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru could smell the truth in all her answers except this one, he smelt a lie. Sesshomaru got in her face, wrapped his clawed hand around her neck,

"Your real name!" Sesshomaru using his low tone which usually scared everyone into talking, but he didn't smell an ounce of fear on her,

"I don't have a name unless you are talking about what they called me in that prison, which is 4962," Kagome harshly. Sesshomaru smelt the truth on her now,

"Very well, Kagome you shall fight this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru annoyed,

"Hold up, I get to ask the questions now," Kagome strongly.

"This Sesshomaru does not explain himself to anyone," Sesshomaru lowly,

"I just want to know where the hell I am and how to get back home," Kagome seriously.

"You fight this Sesshomaru and he will answer the questions, you do not fight this Sesshomaru you will die in this room," Sesshomaru explained in a monotone voice.

"Fine, but I'm not holding back," Kagome seriously, Sesshomaru walked out, Kagome was right behind him.


	2. Notice

Notice: This is sort of a crossover, with Dark Angel and Inuyasha, but I am not using any of character names such as Max or Zack, but I am going to use manicore because I am too lazy to come up with an original name for the prison they kept Max at, but the thing is, I put it with Inuyasha, because I wanted to get people's attention and hopefully you all will like it.


End file.
